Wake me up when the school bell ringing loudly
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hanya siswa dengan IQ tiarap yang tidur bahkan meski badai menderu. Hinata Hyuga akan tetap menyelesaikan tugas yang siswa-siswa lain tidak mau kerjakan, apapun yang terjadi. / "Bangunkan aku ketika bel pulang sekolah, tanda sekolah akan ditutup, berbunyi nyaring." / Bangunkah? / Warn : kinda fluffy, short, OOC. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Akhirnya balik juga ke FNI, ke NaruHina. *sujud syukur***

_**I will survive again and the very next day~ dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, absurd max, cliché, typo(s) switch-language. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"AAARGHH! AKU KETIDURAN LAGI!"

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi itu tekun berkutat pada buku dan setumpuk dokumen—mencatat kegiatan harian kelasnya pada agenda kelas dan daftar absensi, berjengit terkejut mendengar teriakan histeris seseorang yang frekuensi suaranya di luar limit kenormalan.

Usai suara itu perlahan menyurut, dan keheningan yang semula mendominasi kini terisi oleh desah napas memburu dan erangan kesal, pelan-pelan si gadis melepaskan kedua tangannya yang semula memblokir sistem pendengarannya. Takut-takut ia mengerlingkan pandangan pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sentral ruangan kelas bermandikan cahaya mentari senja itu.

Dilihatnya cowok itu mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang semakin terlihat berantakan. Menyeka kasar sisa air liur yang menggaris dari sudut bibir hingga dagu berkulit tan terbakar matahari itu. Mendengus tiada henti. Tidak perlu jadi seorang jenius untuk menarik konklusi bahwa pemuda yang memiliki iris sewarna lazuardi itu diguncang kekesalan teramat sangat.

"Astaga… sudah jam berapa ini? Sampai rumah aku pasti kena marah _Okaa-chan_ lagi!" ratapnya, kepalanya tertoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari tahu spesifikasi waktu dan ia enggan hanya terpaku tanpa berupaya.

Hingga tatapannya terantuk pada sosok yang duduk gemetar di bangku paling pojok dalam ruangan kelas tersebut. Terealisasikan imaji bahwa gadis itu kian tersudut—dalam keseharian saja sudah demikian—terlebih dengan buku agenda dan setumpuk dokumen tergelar di atas meja.

Sesaat kesunyian melingkupi ruang kelas tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara inhalasi-ekshalasi, dan degupan jantung yang saling berbeda arti.

"Hei, Hyuuga! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat pelajaran sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto ketus, sarat makna menyalahkan pada gadis yang tampak terintimidasi karenanya.

"I-itu…" Hyuuga Hinata menundukkan kepala. Susah sekali berbicara pada seorang pemuda yang—entah kenapa—selalu jadi objek yang mencuri perhatianya, dan suaranya seakan tercekat di panggal tenggorokan. "Ta-tadi te-teman-teman dan Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah berusaha me-membangunkan Anda, Uzumaki-_kun_. Ta-tapi, Anda tertidur terlalu nyenyak—"

Sembari menggerung entah apa, Naruto membereskan mejanya. Meraih semua barangnya yang berserakan di meja, menjejalkan dengan asal seluruh barangnya ke dalam ransel. Setelah memastikan resleting tasnya rapat dan tertutup sempurna, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang terdiam.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ketiduran di jam pelajaran terakhir, dan berakhir bangun sore. Dan bukan pertama kalinya aku selalu menemukanmu menempel dengan entah-buku-apa-itu atau kesibukan lainnya yang tidak selesai-selesai," jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, "tapi, ini pertama kali aku tegaskan padamu, jika aku jatuh tertidur lagi… siksa saja aku agar terbangun!"

Hinata tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Terlebih kilat yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata pemuda berkulit tan itu. Determinasi. Hinata yakin ia tidak salah menafsirkan makna hujaman tatapan Naruto.

Lekas gadis itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Sa-saya tidak bi-bisa—"

"Habis, hanya kau yang ada kalau aku bangun dari tidur-laknat-tak-terencanakan ini," keluh Naruto. "Kumohon… tolong aku, Hyuuga!"

Bibir merah muda itu ternganga, kemudian terkatup. Hanya sehela napas gugup dan massa dari uap air melambung ke angkasa. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa pada permintaan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yah, pokoknya… bagaimanapun caranya, jika yang lain tidak bisa membangunkanku lagi, tolong kaulakukan, ya?" Naruto menangkupkan sepasang tangannya, pose memohon dan memasang tampang memelas. "Aku bakal diamuk oleh orang tuaku jika aku pulang terlambat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bisa diomeli panjang lebar aku, kalau aku membeberkan bahwa aku ketiduran—apalagi ketika jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tidaaak…"

Tidak tega dan tak kuasa menolak setelah mendengar alasan yang disampaikan Naruto, Hinata menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Dan hal berikutnya yang ditampilkan Naruto membuat detak jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba nyengir lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jari kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Hyuuga! Mohon bantuannya, ya." Mimik wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dari pasca bangun tidur.

Hinata buru-buru berdiri, dan membungkukkan badan sekilas. Masih tidak mampu menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari bangkunya. Menyandang ranselnya dengan cengiran lebar terukir di bibirnya, dan ekspresi ramah menggurati wajahnya. Sepasang mata beriris birunya bergulir pada sepotret lukisan panorama senja di kelasnya ini, serta jangkauan pandangnya menembus kaca-kaca transparan yang meradiasikan cahaya senja sang mentari, semburat merah oranye menyisipkan nuansa sepi namun indah di kelas yang nyaris kosong ini.

Hinata memfokuskan atensinya pada seorang pemuda dengan punggung tegap tersandang ransel yang berjalan perlahan menjauhinya. Bahkan dari suara tapak sepatu yang berdecit karena beradu dengan permukaan lantai, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto akan lekas pulang duluan tanpa ada aksara verbal lebih terucap.

"Hei." Suara bariton khas itu menggema pelan.

Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja mata ciri khas klan Hyuuga miliknya bersiborok dengan sepasang mata biru milik Naruto. Serasa tertangkap basah karena dipergoki diam-diam mengamati cowok itu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Sudah sangat sore." Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata.

Gadis itu refleks menundukkan kepala. "Sa-saya masih mengerjakan tu-tugas yang diberikan wali kelas kita pada regu piket." Ujung-ujung jari-jemarinya dimainkan di atas pangkuannya. "Ta-tapi, sebentar lagi juga akan selesai," imbuhnya cepat.

"Eh, itu tugas piket harian, 'kan? Kenapa jadi kau sendirian yang mengerjakannya?" Alisnya mengernyit pertanda heran, Naruto pun memiringkan kepala.

"Ti-tidak ada yang bersedia mengerjakannya. Ja-jadi, Kakashi-_Sensei_ memercayakan pada saya," jawab Hinata. Sesekali ia curi-curi pandang pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu geser kelas mereka.

"Tch." Naruto berdecak kesal. "Pasti kau jadi pulang sore dan direpotkan setiap hari. Sampai rumah sudah malam hari."

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Sa-saya sudah terbiasa. I-ini bukan masalah besar."

Naruto terperangah sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu."

Ganti Hinata yang merasa terkejut. Sejak kapan Naruto dapat menerka apa yang ada di benaknya? Ataukah dirinya yang terlalu transparan dan mudah ditebak? Tunggu, atau sebenarnya dia yang berharap Naruto berpikir demikian?

"Maaf. Aku pulang duluan, Hyuga. Tidak sudi aku dikebiri oleh _Okaa-chan_ hanya gara-gara pulang terlambat." Naruto bergidik ngerti tatkala membayangkan figur ibunya yang terilustrasikan dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi galak serta sejuta trik ampuh untuk menaklukkannya.

"Si-silakan," tanggap Hinata terbata. Entah kenapa, ada secuil rasa kekecewaan mencuat ke permukaan hatinya. Namun, Hinata dapat mengendalikan diri dengan tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Naruto. "Te-terima kasih, Uzumaki-_kun_."

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya lebih lebar lagi, sebelum menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah melambai sekilas pada Hinata. Kemudian disusul suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh. 

Lenyap sudah persona yang senantiasa tiada gagal mencuri atensinya, yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila, yang selalu hanya kepadanyalah kekaguman dan rasa suka tercurah semata pada individu istimewa di dalam hatinya itu.

Dengan tarikan napas dan semangat baru, ia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menuntaskan tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya. Hinata juga ingin cepat pulang. Ada pekerjaan rumah menumpuk yang hendak dikerjakan. Belum lagi, malam ini ayahnya pulang setelah satu minggu lamanya bepergian ke luar kota Konoha. Ia harus ada di rumah tepat waktu, bila tidak mau diceramahi sang ayah yang jelas menyita separuh waktu berharganya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara derap langkah bergaung dari koridor. Hinata mengangkat kepala dari agenda serta buku absensi.

Dan kepala bersurai pirang menyembul dari balik pintu. Cengiran tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Napas cowok itu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku lupa mengingatkanmu. Berbahaya cewek pulang larut sendirian. Jadi… berhati-hatilah! Oke?"

Radiasi cahaya efek senja menyamarkan dengan baik semburat layaknya senja yang mendebui permukaan wajah gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sekali lagi.

Namun kali ini, Naruto dapat melihat seuntai senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Hinata—kendati gadis itu tidak bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Itu sudah cukup. Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Naruto tahu Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang kerapkali keluyuran larut malam dengan tiada pendamping di sisinya. Tanpa pamitan sekali lagi, sejurus kemudian cowok maniak ramen satu itu telah lenyap dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Hinata terhenyak di bangkunya. Menatap agenda dan buku absensi yang terhampar di ruang pandangnya, entah mengapa kali ini lembaran kertas putih bernodakan tinta hitam itu mendadak bertransormasi terhias warna-warni lebih indah dari wujud fisik aurora atau pelangi.

Hening beberapa jenak. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya kian terangkat melawan arus poros gravitasi.

"Ah, sakit…" 

.

#~**~#

A little present for the winner of NHFD#5 NH Fanzz Event,

.

Wake me up when the school bell ringing loudly

.

Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

Keesokkan harinya, pagi yang cerah mengawali satu lagi hari ceria di musim panas. Rutinitas setiap individu dimulai dengan beranjaknya sang mentari yang mulai mengusir udara dingin dan membuat embun di atas dedaunan tampak berkilau.

Sekolah menengah atas negeri Konoha satu, merupakan salah satu tempat yang tak terlepas aktifitas normal tersebut, di mana para pelajar yang menimba ilmu meruahi sekolah itu.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang tergerai bebas tengah menelusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Sesekali—namun amat jarang dan terhitung jari—seseorang yang mengenalnya, melayangkan sapaan padanya atau tersenyum sekilas. Tentu ia membalasnya dengan sopan. Hal sesederhana itu saja rasanya sudah membuat langkah awal memulai hari terasa begitu indah—baginya.

Tak bermaksud hiperbola. Hanya saja, ia bukan orang yang pandai bergaul. Ia tertutup dan sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Seringkali ia merasa gugup, bahkan bicara terbata-bata tatkala berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Ini menyebabkan tidak banyak siswi-siswi yang berteman akrab dengannya, juga siswa-siswa enggan melancarkan pendekatan—dalam sudut pandang romantis atau kasarnya cinta monyet—tanpa mengingat statusnya sebagai sepupu Neji Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga. Kakak sepupunya. Ketua klub bela diri dan juara umum angkatan kelas dua belas yang dipuja para siswi dan menyebabkan iri para siswa. Ah, sungguh amat kontras dengan dirinya.

Walaupun langkahnya tidak berderap tergesa, kendati lambat tapi pasti, langkah mengantarnya hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Sejenak ia terhenti. Pandangannya menerawang, tenggelam dalam pemikiran hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan setibanya di kelas. Mungkin menyapa beberapa orang, mungkin… tapi, kalau diingat-ingat, sekencang apa pun—meski pada kenyataannya suaranya tetap terlampau pelan—ia menyapa, terkadang bahkan tak menuai balasan.

Kecewa. Ia tak mau seperti itu lagi.

Ah, sudahlah. Berpikir panjang-panjang dengan termangu di depan pintu bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia memblokir jalan satu-satunya untuk orang-orang hilir-mudik keluar-masuk kelas.

Gadis itu melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Pemandangan lazim tersaji di ruang pandangnya. Pagi hari sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, situasi dan kondisi di sebuah kelas yang terisi celotehan riang dan senda tawa remaja muda-mudi yang sebaya dengannya.

Normal. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Maka itulah dengan tenang ia menghampiri mejanya yang berada di sudut kiri pojok belakang ruangan kelas, dekat dengan jendela. Usai mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, ia meraih tas tangannya dan menarik resleting tas membuka.

Hingga suara yang menyebut nama satu persona yang terus mengusik benaknya itu tersebut lantang. Atensinya lekas teralih pada segerombolan pemuda yang berada di sentral kelas.

"Oi, Naruto, kau kemarin pasti pulang telat lagi, ya." Inuzuka Kiba terkekeh seraya menepuk bahu seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas meja. "Alasan apalagi yang kaupakai untuk berkelit dari Ibumu?"

"Aku bilang saja aku kena bimbingan belajar tambahan dan remedial," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Uzumaki _Obaa-san_ tidak akan marah karena alasan itu," sahut seorang pemuda bertampang mengantuk. Shikamaru, si jenius yang tidak henti menguap selang beberapa menit sekali.

Sasuke Uchiha menyeringai, idola hampir semua gadis di sekolah negeri satu Konoha, bergabung dalam pembicaraan, "Tentu saja. Alasan super idiot itu sesuai dengan keidiotanmu, Dobe."

"Kushina _Baa-chan_ pasti bisa mengerti otakmu yang lemot dan berkapasitas rendah itu, Naruto!" seru Kiba, sudut bibirnya yang terangkat lebar menyebabkan taringnya yang persis anjing itu terlihat.

Sai tersenyum khas—yang di mata siswa lainnya terlihat minta dicabik-cabik. "Maka itulah Uzumaki _Baa-san_ kali ini dapat memaklumi kau pulang sore, Naruto. Alasan yang kauberikan kali ini tepat."

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN? Ngajak ribut, hah?" Naruto melingkis lengan kemeja pendeknya dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata menyipit—pertanda kesal. Uratnya saling bersilangan di dahi, dan tinjunya terkepal siap melayang. "Toh, aku tidak benar-benar diremedial!"

Menerima respon galak Naruto, alih-alih merasa takut apalagi terancam, derai tawa mengejek justru ramai menghujaninya. Naruto mengumpat-umpat.

"Omong-omong, kapan kau bangun, Naruto?" tanya Chouji, pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang sibuk melahap keripik kentang namun anehnya artikulasinya cukup jelas ditangkap indera pendengaran.

Pemuda yang ditanya menengok pada Chouji, merampas beberapa potong keripik, dan mengedikkan bahu. "Terbangun saja. Pokoknya, sudah sore pas aku bangun. Kalian juga kejam sekali, kenapa tidak membangunkanku, sih?" tuntutnya kesal.

"Kami sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, Kakashi-_Sensei_ juga. Tapi kau malah melindur, Naruto," jawab seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan kerah jaket tinggi, Shino Aburame.

"Dasarnya kau saja yang tidur tidak kira-kira," ujar Sasuke.

"Ehm! Tidak kira-kira… apa maksudmu, _Teme_?" Naruto mendelik pada rivalnya itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri—" kata Sasuke cuek. Kemudian ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan licik, "—jika otak idiotmu bisa dipakai berpikir."

Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya pada Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu berkelit dengan sukses. Hal ini menyebabkan dendang tawa dan sorak-sorai heboh menyelimuti atmosfer wajar itu.

"Sesekali balas Sasuke dengan otak, jangan dengan otot terus, Naruto," saran Sai. Ia merasa dirinya cukup baik dapat memberikan saran yang begitu baik pada temannya.

Cowok maniak ramen ini mendengus kesal. "Mauku juga begitu, _Sai no Baka_!"

Sasuke tampak puas, sekali lagi ia mengkonfrontasi Naruto dengan berkata, "Tapi kau tidak bisa, 'kan? Jangan paksakan diri, _Dobe_."

"_TEME_! Tunggu pembalasanku nanti!" raung Naruto. Kesal karena tak dapat membalas perlakuan Sasuke, ia memilih keluar dari kerumunan yang menepi membiarkannya lewat seraya menertawainya.

Merasakan segenap atensi terfokus padanya, dan menemukan sekumpulan cewek di kelasnya terkikik geli menatapnya, Naruto memelototi mereka semua. Pandangannya beredar menelusuri apa saja yang tertangkap lihat ruang pandangnya.

Hingga sepasang mata lazuardinya berhenti bergulir. Terhenti, menghunjamkan tatapan pada seorang gadis yang duduk manis di bangkunya yang berada tersudut, terpojok, dan terbelakang di kelas ini.

Sejenak mereka bertukar pandang.

Sepasang mata tiada pupil, berwarna lavender, tampak besar seperti manik boneka, menyorotnya menyiratkan suatu keinosenan tak terjamah. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan atau geli yang tertuju padanya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba mengeborkan pandangan ramah padanya.

Kontan, Naruto nyengir lebar. "Selamat pagi, Hyuuga."

Seisi kelas ternganga, melongo tak percaya. Astaga… badai guntur pasti akan menggeletar hingga Konoha terguncang dahsyat hari ini!

Terkesiap, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu kelihatan salah tingkah. Tersipu dan malu-malu. Kepalanya lekas tertunduk, hendak menyembunyikan roman wajahnya.

"Se-selamat pa-pa-pagi, Uzumaki-_kun_," balasnya terbata-bata karena gugup.

Bisik-bisik tak percaya mulai berdengung bak lebah terbang tak terarah. Bagaimana bisa, sejak kapan, Naruto menyapa si cewek Hyuuga itu dengan kasual dan akrab? Apa tak takut berurusan dengan Neji Hyuuga?

Yang lebih mengejutkan, adik sepupu Neji Hyuuga itu membalas sapaan si biang onar kelas mereka, dan Naruto malah tersenyum makin lebar karenanya.

"Kau tahu," Naruto masih memusatkan atensinya pada Hinata, tidak menyadari aksinya yang menimbulkan spekulasi dan kesalahan persepsi dari teman-teman sekelasnya, "aku pulang sampai rumah terlambat. Tapi, untungnya _Okaa-chan_ tidak marah."

Hinata, mendekap tasnya erat-erat. Terbersit rasa senang di hatinya, menerima sapaan "selamat pagi" dari seseorang—terlebih yang melakukannya adalah Naruto. Dan sekarang, orang itu tengah berbicara padanya.

"S-syukurlah," tanggap Hinata lega.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis penyendiri itu tahu, tindakannya amat tak sopan. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Nyalinya ciut. Atau tepatnya, ia tidak berani karena merasa gugup. Untuk bersuara saja, pita suaranya seakan mendadak sungkan bergetar.

Meremas tas dalam dekapannya untuk melampiaskan rasa asing yang meletup-letup di dadanya, berupaya mengontrol degup jantungnya yang berdetak di luar kendali. Sepasang mata lavendernya mengkhianatinya dan mengerling pemuda yang melibatkannya dalam sebuah konversasi sederhana di pagi hari.

"Ku-kurasa aku pu-pulang sa-sampai rumah tepat waktu, Uzumaki-_kun_."

Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Naruto yang kini memunggunginya.

Ya, begini lebih baik.

Hinata terperangah ketika Naruto—tiba-tiba—menoleh padanya, nyengir lebar dan raut lega terpancar dari wajah tan yang ramah itu. "Syukurlah."

Keheningan kontinu diputuskan oleh kedatangan wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi, guru yang agak eksentrik dengan buku bersampul hijau mencurigakan di genggaman datang "agak" terlambat lalu memulai homeroom. 

.

#~**~#

.

"GYAAAAA!"

Suara itu dramatis, sarat putus-asa dan buncahan liur yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari petang terlihat amat tragis, lagi-lagi lelaki itu menyela koak-koak gagak yang terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir menangis.

"KENAPA AKU KETIDURAN LAGIIII?!" Naruto Uzumaki menggebrak meja. Diacak-acaknya rambut pirang saking stressnya, menyebabkan surainya kian berantakan. Mata biru itu nyalang memindai sekeliling ruangan, ditemukannya si Hyuga yang terpojok di sudut dan ketakutan melihatnya. Marahnya surut seketika menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Maaf. Kau kaget, ya?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Oi, kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Hinata?"

"Sa-saya sudah mencoba membangunkan Anda, ta-tapi—"

"Tunggu sebentar! Berhenti bicara formal begitu denganku. Canggung aku jadinya. Biasa saja, oke?"

"O-oke—"

"Nah—" Naruto bergerak menuju bangku gadis yang seakan menciut ketakutan. Dia menarik kursi, lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik meniru detektif—padahal terkesan naïf, "jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku."

"A-aku—" Hinata Hyuga menenggak saliva, memegang bolpoin dan lembaran kertas buku agenda kelas erat-erat, "—sudah me-mencoba, ta-tapi kau … kau menepisku."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya lengan kanan gadis itu tersapu ruam merah. Pasti karena itu ditepis olehnya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, penyesalan menggenang di hatinya. "Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

"A-aku mengerti. Bukan masalah besar, Uzumaki-_kun_."

"Oh, panggil aku Naruto saja. Jangan canggung begitu—aku kan juga memanggilmu Hinata."

"I-iya … Na-Naruto-_kun_."

"…hei, memang aku tidur separah itu, ya?"

"…"

"Diamnya kau, kuanggap iya. Aaaah~ hari ini aku tidak disuruh apa-apa oleh orangtuaku, sih … tapi tetap saja—" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, lelah. Dia mengerling Hinata. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak keberatan aku menemanimu, 'kan?"

Hinata bersusah-payah menahan degup anomali yang memalu-malu jantungnya. Ia hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Naruto memerhatikan bagaimana Hinata salah tingkah dan terlihat tidak nyaman bersamanya. Dia terkekeh. "Santai saja. Aku tidak akan berlaku jahat padamu."

"Ka-kau bisa pulang duluan … Naruto-_kun_."

"Membiarkan kau sendirian lagi?" Naruto memiringkan kepala memandang Hinata yang menulis entah apa—hal-hal seputar kelas yang tidak pernah dipedulikannya. "Tidak."

"Ke- … kenapa?"

"Apa kau sendiriandi sini setiap hari, tidak pernah merasa kesepian, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lugas.

Hinata terhenyak. Ia memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Naruto. Orang yang dari bangku tersudut dalam lingkup kelas, selalu memerhatikan dan menaruh selarik afeksi atas kehidupan supel seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Sesuatu yang Hinata inginkan, menepiskan kesepian.

"…a-aku tidak tahu." Hinata menghirup napas dalam, berhenti menulis. Tak disadarinya senyum teruntai di bibirnya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ta-tapi, terima kasih … sudah mau me-menemaniku, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto terkesima. Cahaya senja berkolaborasi menyeruak dari jendela-jendela bening kelas menyepuh sinar pada sosok dengan mata lavender indah berkaca-kaca, tersenyum sedemikian tulus dan mengucapkan kebahagiaan kecilnya dengan suara halus.

"Hei, Hinata…" Naruto menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan lengan yang bertumpu pada sandaran bangku, tidak bisa memalingkan atensi dari senyum langka seorang Hyuga Hinata—bahkan ia berani bertaruh bahwa dirinya seorang yang pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum, "…bangunkan aku kalau bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ya."

"Be-bel pulang se-sekolah sudah lama berbunyi, Naruto-_kun_."

"Maksudku, kalau bel sekolah berbunyi keras—tanda sekolah akan ditutup."

Naruto tersenyum, mengamati pergerakan Hinata yang mengisi kesunyian.

Besok, tidak terbangun ketika bel pulang sekolah pertama berbunyi, mungkin tidak masalah bagi pemuda yang memandang lembut untuk gadis dengan senyum manis di hadapannya.

.

#~**~#

.

"Hoaaahm~ yaaah, sudah sore lagi!"

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, ta-tapi—"

"Eits, jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata. Tenang saja, oke?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu." Naruto pindah dari bangkunya, ke posisi biasa tempatnya memerhatikan Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata—

"Bangunkan aku kalau bel pulang sekolah, tanda sekolah akan ditutup, berbunyi kencang, ya."

—Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya. Kali ini lebih damai di dekat Hinata.

"…iya, Naruto-_kun_."

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto selalu meminta dibangunkan ketika bel pulang sekolah tanda sekolah akan ditutup berbunyi kencang. Tapi tidak pernah ada niatan murni untuk benar-benar terbangun.

Tidak dengan menghilangkan kesempatan untuk melihat senyum seorang Hinata Hyuga.

Pada kenyataannya, Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata tidak pernah mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

Tidak dengan melenyapkan peluang untuk melihat Naruto Uzumaki yang pulas teramat damai.

.

"Bangunkan aku kalau bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, ya."

"Ta-tapi bel pulang sekolah su-sudah lama berbunyi—"

"—bukan, bel kalau sekolah akan ditutup berbunyi nyaring—"

"—a-aku mengerti, Naruto-_kun_."

"—dan waktuku mengantarmu pulang, Hinata."

.

#~**~#

.

_Jangan bangunkan aku ketika bel pulang sekolah yang pertama berbunyi. _

_Karena aku ingin menemanimu untuk melihatmu tersenyum. _

_Bangunkanlah aku ketika bel pulang sekolah tanda sekolah akan ditutup berbunyi nyaring._

_Karena aku ingin berjalan di sisimu, menyisipkan jari-jariku dalam jemarimu, melangkah pulang mengarungi senja bersamamu. _

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**E-eto … saya tidak bisa memberikan hadiah secara materi, tapi ini hadiah kecil dari saya kepada pemenang. Semoga berkenan. Jangan kapok ikut events/games absurd yang saya selenggarakan, yaaa. *peluk-cium pemenang*#disepak**

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain! Trims. ;"D**

**. **

_**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!**___**;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
